RWBY: The Old Wolf
by pvt church rvb
Summary: Drake, the secret Schnee that the world never knew about, whats happens when he finds his way to beacon with Qrow at the beginning of volume 3 and meets his sister again. bumblebee all the way! Volume three and the continuing on, spoilers ahead for the canon story.
1. Chapter 1, introductions

**hey guys Church here, just a warning to anyone who hasn't finished watching volume 3, this story does contain spoilers as it follows the events of volume 3 and then follows on.**

 **The picture for this story is Drake who was drawn by my friend Rhian.**

Chapter one

Introductions

* * *

~Late night at beacon~

The room was quiet as team RWBY sat in there beds watching the news, they and others had been mentioned as the hunters and huntress's who had protected Vale from the Grimm attack orchestrated by Roman Torchwick, but other stories had been mentioned, one of which had tickled the groups ears.

"Here we are at one of the more intriguing investigations as the vale emergency services sweep the city for survivors and to assess damage, they have found what looks like a smaller battle had taken place away from the main entrance, bullet shells and a trail of blood have been found at the scene, the area also feels cold with patches of ice surrounding the blood and also ice footprints, authorities are asking whoever was injured to make contact with them to find out what happened" the news reporter stated before moving to another piece of news.

Ruby turned to Her team mates with a puzzled expression "you think they are ok? From the looks of it whoever they are they were hurt pretty bad"

"Oh I think he is just fine" Blake stated smiling slightly.

"He?" Yang asked causing Blake to look away slightly realising her mistake "you know who they are don't you?" Yang continued

"I could make an educated guess" Blake replied replied

"how so" Weiss asked more curious then normal

"just an old friend from the white fang, the scene fits his MO pretty well" Blake replied

"really, was he like you or did he hate humans like that psycho you were partnered with?" Yang asked

"he didn't hate humans in general, just a select few" Blake replied looking down

"what's wrong?" Ruby asked noticing Blake's discomfort

"I just haven't thought of him in a while, things were complicated" Blake stated

"complicated?" Weiss asked

"I thought he died, he went out with my partner for a supply run but when Adam returned he said Drake had been killed by Grimm, I didn't believe him, I couldn't Drake was too good of a fighter" Blake replied

"Drake?" Weiss asked

"Yes Weiss, his name was Drake" Blake retorted

"what was his last name" Weiss asked

"he liked to use the handle Drake Vetus lupus" Blake replied. "he lost his original name"

"what do you mean lost?" Yang asked

"he was a faunas and as soon as his family realised they locked him away from sight and burnt his birth certificates and paid off the doctors who helped with the birth so no one would ever know he existed" Blake replied glaring at Weiss

"who would do that!" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"well who would get backlash from having a faunas son the most? A family that is in the public eye, a family that has questionable labour forces and is targeted by faunas on a regular basis" Blake stated and both Yang and Ruby realised what Blake meant, the three team mates all looking at Weiss.

"Drake Schnee" Weiss stated

Yang and Ruby gasped "you have a brother?" Yang asked

"I did, I never saw him much, my parents said he was sick and was contagious so I only ever saw him on his birthday or family occasions, I never knew he was a faunas, I don't remember him having any features" Weiss replied

"he told me that once he was ten he managed to run away, we first met when he stumbled into our camp, dehydrated with scratches on his knees where he had crawled along the ground, we didn't know he was a Schnee until he told us, and his story only made us more sure of our cause" Blake stated

"but you said he died?" Yang asked

"that's what Adam told me but I never believed him, Drake and I grew up together, we learnt to fight and survive, there is no way a few Grimm took him down, he was better then that" Blake responded

"you were close weren't you" Ruby asked

Blake sighed as she rubbed a tear from her eye "Yes, we grew up together, we had each other's backs, Adam was jealous, I think that's why he chose me as his partner from the beginning" Blake replied

"well that scene made you think of him so maybe he is alive?" Weiss said hopefully

"I Searched but never did find his body" Blake reassured "and his semblance was ice, he was always cold like ice and he used dual katanas" Blake stated

"He always liked swords" Weiss smiled

"Well maybe tomorrow we should go check out the scene? Try to get some more info?" Yang suggested

"Got idea" Blake stated smiling at Weiss.

~The next day in vale~

"Drake check this out" Qrow stated the ever present flask in his hand as they walked past a shop

In the window was a news paper with an article titled the defenders of vale with a picture of teams Rwby and juniper plus the others who helped.

"You see the two at the front? The one with the red hood is Ruby and the one with gold hair is Yang" Qrow smiled as he bought the paper and they carried on walking

"oh your nieces?, they look nice" Drake replied his rough featured staring back at him in the shop windows, a long scare down across his face going over his left eye the colouring of the eye whitened and non functional.

"Oh they're not just pretty, they can kick some serious ass, I taught Ruby myself, one day she will be even better then me with her scythe and Yang well she is as tough as they come, she literally beats her enemy to the ground" Qrow chuckled

"Oh Ruby's probably already better then you Qrow, it isn't that hard" Drake chuckled getting a smack on the back of the head which only caused more chuckling.

"Very funny mister loose an eye to a couple beowolves and maybe one or two Ursa's" Qrow retorted

"Hey that happened one time Qrow, one time" Drake chuckled back as they sat in a small cafe and ordered some food and drinks.

"Yeah well it's a good thing it hasn't happened again or you'd have been walking into lampposts and who knows what else for the past few years" Qrow stated laughing

"Oh haha very funny only one of my eyes works, we will see who has the last laugh when your hair starts falling out old man" Drake replied sipping a cup of coffee with a grin

"Hey let's leave age out of this, besides I've saved your sorry ass a few times over the years" Qrow chuckled

"Hey That whole Enya thing totally doesn't count" Drake retorted

"Ok one time" Qrow replied as they laughed as there food arrived.

"On a more serious note, I may have not recognised your nieces but I did notice they're team mates" Drake replied his tone taking a more serious and dark tone

"Well I guessed you'd remember your sister Weiss but who else?, have you been sneaking off again?" Qrow asked taking another sip from his flask

"No no nothing like that, it's the one in black, her name is Blake belladonna, when I ran away and ended up in the white fang, I grew up with her, I trained and even thought we could be more then friends before well you know" Drake stated

"Hmmm this complicates things, one of the main reasons your such a good undercover spy is because your on no data bases, no one knows you but having two people who know you so close by is a little unnerving" Qrow replied scratching his chin

"Well I'll just be extra careful and keep my hood up, I'm good at blending in after all"

"Hmm that's true, we must step lightly" Qrow agreed.

* * *

~At the scene~

"You feel that?" Ruby asked

"Yeah it's cold all of a sudden" Weiss replied

"Really? I feel fine" Yang stated

"That's only because you don't feel the cold, or the hot for that matter, you really need to turn the temperature down on the showers I'm getting tired of almost loosing my skin when I have my mourning shower" Blake stated

"To be honest after fifteen years iv gotten used to it" Ruby giggled

"Oh look here a bullet casing" Weiss stated as she picked up the casing which had fallen partly into a drain.

"No markings, home made" Weiss stated

"Does it have two indents on the side?" Blake inquired

"Umm yeah it does" Weiss replied

"It's his, so either he's alive or someone else is using his weapons and has some how replicated his abilities, personally I doubt the latter" Blake stated

"So what now?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, we can't use the casing to find his location, maybe we should just wait? I'm sure he will show himself again" Yang stated

"Yeah that's our only real option, let's head back, our match is on soon so we should prep" Blake agreed

* * *

~Drake 30 minuets later~

"You know I could have sworn that casing landed around here" Drake stated kneeling next to the drain

"Well maybe you should have picked it up when we were last here" Qrow smiled

"If you remember we were a little busy last time" Drake replied standing up and wiping his hands on his light blue jeans, "well you might as well go see Ozpin?"

"Nah I'll go see him tomorrow, besides I need a drink" Qrow state.

"a drink? Its like one pm" Drake replied chuckling

"listen kid one day you'll understand that its always five o'clock somewhere" Qrow replied

"what ever ya drunk" Drake chuckled "you go drink I'm going to check out the fights" Drake stated as they turned and walked away the ice in the location all melting away at Drakes command.

* * *

~The Arena~

Drake stood and smiled impressed at Team RWBY's fight, he remembered learning some of the moves Blake used from there time in the white fang, but more of all he was impressed with how much his younger sister had improved, when he left she was hopeless at fighting but now she was very confident and worked well in her team, Qrow's nieces also seemed like proficient fighters, Drake could see some of Qrow's Technique in Ruby's fighting style although most of it was original to her, Yang on the other hand was very head on, running right for her opponent and seemingly with the power to pull off the brute force fighting style she opted for.

"Pretty impressive huh" a Monkey faunas said standing up from the seat next to Drake

"Yeah" Drake replied lifting up his hood

"I'm Sun, Sun Wukong" Sun stated

"Drake Lupus" Drake replied

"I think the best one is the one in Black, her names Blake" Sun stated

"yeah she's pretty talented" Drake replied smiling slightly

Then over the speakers the announcers called team Juniper to the arena and Sun smiled.

"so you new around Vale?" he asked

"Yeah only got here recently" Drake replied

"oh well cool, you'll like it here, and if you liked that last match you'll like this one, keep and eye on the red head Pyrrha, I don't know how she pulls off some of her moves" Sun said smiling

"thanks I'll keep that in mind" Drake replied sitting back in his seat.

Drake took Sun's advice and watched Pyrrha, she was very skilled, her reputation not doing her justice, she was an athlete after all, Ren seemed reclusive and quiet but also very marshal arts focused, Nora was a power house which was all Drake needed to take in, but Jaune Jaune was a tricky one he almost seemed new to fighting, he didn't really have a lot of offensive moves, mostly defensive while he commanded his team, very well command too.

Drake found himself clapping as Team juniper stood victorious.

"told you" Sun stated smiling

"hey you were right" Drake agreed

"so where you from?" Sun asked

"well Atlas originally but then Patch and now here, what about you?" Drake replied

"originally Vacuo but then Mistral" Sun replied

The over the speakers again they asked for team SUNN to enter the arena and Sun stood.

"well looks like I'm up, wish me luck" Sun stated

"good luck" Drake replied

Sun's battle was good and Drake laughed at how someone with the name of Neptune would be afraid of water but the fight was soon over with Sun's team on top, Drake looked up and saw the ship flying over the arena and sighed with a smile, getting out of his seat to go and watch the next fight that was sure to start soon.

* * *

~Beacon courtyard~

Drakes ice/cobalt hair was all messed up and he wore a dark blue top with the sleeves rolled up and a brown trench coat with a brown hood over the top of his weapons on show, then light blue jeans and a pair of red converse high tops.

He was standing in a crowd of people watching a mad man who he knew as Qrow was attacking winter Schnee his older sister, he was hiding in plain sight his hood up and arms crossed, just another member of the crowd, he couldn't help but smile to see his sisters but he didn't really remember to well after being apart since he was 10 he had been away from them for nine years, but Qrows comments and fighting style also made him chuckle, he was ballsy and confident, cocky was the best word to define Qrow which was normally annoying but not for Qrow because Drake knew he could back it up.

As soon as Ironwood turned up the tone became more serious as Qrow followed Ozpin to his office, Drake made a snap decision to follow moving off to the side and keeping his distance but close enough to be within ear shot, but finally Qrow entered the elevator and Drake could no longer follow without being seen so he did the next best thing, he left it to Qrow, he knew how to handle himself besides he had someone to see as well.

Drake walked away from the elevator and back to where the fight had occurred, the group that had previously occupied the courtyard was slowly dissipating so it wasn't hard for Drake to pick out Weiss and Ruby from the crowd, Ruby's red cape also helped. He slowly followed them back to there room, he needed to see Blake, he knew that Qrow would be furious when he found out but it was worth it to speak to some one other then Qrow for a bit.

* * *

~Team RWBY~

"YANG! UNCLE Qrow IS HERE!" Ruby shouted as she bust into the dorm room

"WAIT REALLY!?" Yang asked with joy

"yeah! He just showed up and kicked Weiss's sisters butt" Ruby explained receiving a glare from Weiss "I mean drawed"

"Well let's go find him!" Yang shouted as the two rushed out the room

"Are we supposed to follow them?" Blake asked

"I'm going to the arena, I need to watch someone receive a beating" Weiss replied "you want to join me?"

"no I'm good" Blake replied going back to the book she had been reading.

"suit yourself" Weiss replied leaving the room.

Drake watched as his sister walked down the corridor from behind a potted plant, he slowly stood up and walked over to Team RWBY's room, he hadn't seen Blake in around three years, he had no idea what to say so he just went for it, he took in a big breath and opened the door before stepping in.

"your back quick?" Blake stated not looking up from her book

Suddenly all of Drakes nerves vanished "I think we both know that isn't true" Drake stated as Blake's head snapped up looking at him, his hood still covering his face in a shadow.

Blake simply stared at the figure, before standing up and walking up to him until she was only a few inches from him, suddenly she pulled him into the tightest hug she could muster ignoring the cold of his body "Your alive" was all she could muster

"you don't look too shabby yourself" Drake replied as Blake pulled down his hood

"Drake what happened to your eye!" Blake cried as she ran a finger over his eye

"oh I have Adam to thank for that, took a cheap shot at me and left me half blind to fend off against Grimm" Drake replied, "but lets not dwell on that, how have you been, I watched your fight, pretty impressive I must say"

"iv been good, really good actually, I've found a team I can trust and they didn't even judge me after finding out my past" Blake replied

"well I would of expected that of Qrows relatives but my sister, well colour me surprised" Drake replied

"she took some convincing" Blake replied but then paused for a moment. "wait Qrow? Yang and Ruby's uncle? You know him?"

"yeah he uh helped me out, he found me after I was attacked by the Grimm, iv sort of been hanging with him since then" Drake replied

"small world I guess" Blake replied

"you can say that again oh and don't let Weiss know I'm here" Drake stated

"what why?" Blake asked

A knock on the door as the door opened ended the conversation as Blake looked to see Ren standing there, when Blake looked back to Drake she realized he was gone and that ice was surrounding the open window frame.

* * *

~Drake and Qrow~

"So how did it go?" Drake asked

"Well I think it's safe to say your the only Schnee who likes me and that Ironwood is still an idiot so I'd say it went pretty well" Qrow replied sipping his flask

"Wow wow wow, like is a pretty strong word Qrow" Drake stated

"Hey watch it kid" Qrow chuckled as they walked through the beacon courtyard "So how much did you over hear before we got to the elevator?"

"Not much, despite everyone here wearing semi casual clothes and having there weapons on show it's still pretty easy to see I'm not from around here" Drake stated

"Yeah vale sure is a one of a kind place" Qrow smiled

"Yeah your telling me, but it's kinda nice to be somewhere different, I was getting tired of the snow forests of Patch" Drake stated

"I'd have though you would have been in your element there, quite literally" Qrow asked

"Yeah well I may be cold on the inside and out but some heat doesn't hurt" Drake chuckled

"Speaking of heat here comes my nieces" Qrow stated looking behind them "you better make yourself scarce, go explore the academy, I'll catch up"

"Ok, have fun" Drake replied before pulling up his hood and walking off in a different direction like he was always going that way, confidence giving him a cloak of invisibility, if you act like your supposed to be doing something then people are more likely to believe you.

"UNCLE Qrow!" Yang shouted and she hugged him both there eyes turning red for a moment

"Wow yang someone has had a growth spurt, last time I saw you zwei could beat you in a fight" Qrow teased

"That's big talk, you got anything to back it up with" Yang stated putting her fists up

"Iv already destroyed part of this courtyard, I think iv hit my quota for today" Qrow chuckled taking a sip from his flask

"Qrow?" Ruby asked

"Yes kiddo?" Qrow asked

"Who were you walking with before we caught up to you?" Ruby asked impressing Qrow

"Oh him, just an old friend, we bumped into each other on our way here" Qrow replied flawlessly

"Oh cool is he one of you old badass huntsmen buddies?" Yang asked

"Something like that" Qrow replied smiling. "So how have you been? You enjoying school?" Qrow asked

"Umm YES!" The two replied in unison as they both began to spew info at Qrow both saying how much fun they've had so far and all the adventures they've had.

"Well it certainly seems your getting the full experience" Qrow smiled

"Defiantly" Yang replied putting her fists up her eyes flickering red and hair sparking

"Good" Qrow stated as the three embraced "now who's up for some ninja fighter?"

* * *

~Ozpin~

"Glenda take a look at this" Ozpin stated as he watched some surveillance footage of the courtyard "you see this man? Brown hood, he never shows his face and as soon as we show up and take Qrow away he disappears and then he pops up again near the elevator to this office"

"He followed us?" Glenda asked

"It seems that way" Ozpin replied

"How is that possible, I didn't sense or see anything even Ironwoods project that penny girl didn't pick up anything" Glenda stated

"He's good then, but why is he here, perhaps he is one of the enemy close to home Qrow spoke of ?" Ozpin suggested

"Perhaps, either way we need to find out, according to our cameras he is currently still on the premises" Glenda replied

"What do you suggest?" Ozpin asked

"We introduce ourselves" Glenda stated as the pair exited the office.


	2. Chapter 2, interrogation

**Chapter two**

 **Interrogation**

* * *

~Glenda and Ozpin~

"He should be around this next corner" Glenda stated "there, next to the statue, let's do this discreetly, one on either side, let's try to do this without violence if we can"

"Agreed let's move" Ozpin replied as they began.

Drake was looking at the huntsman statue in the courtyard admiring the craftsmanship but suddenly he felt a hand on his back firm but discreet, he turned his head to see Glenda Goodwitch standing beside him with professor Ozpin on the other side, they both didn't look happy.

"Can I help you?" Drake asked calmly

"As a matter of fact you can, can you tell me your name and why you where following Qrow earlier today?" Glenda inquired

"Glenda Goodwitch, your reputation doesn't do you justice, right to the point I like it, well I'm no one important and I simply wanted to hear more of Qrows conversation, I write a local paper and wanted more info on the mad man who attacked a Schnee" Drake replied flawlessly

"Well I think your name is important and whatever you heard is classified information" Ozpin stated

"No need to worry I didn't hear anything good" Drake replied before pulling up his hood "now if you'll excuse me I must be going"

"I don't think so" Glenda stated as she tried to go after Drake as he began to walk away only to find her legs wouldn't obey her, she looked down only to find her feet where frozen in place stuck to the ground, Ozpin was in the same predicament.

"Don't worry you'll be let free momentarily and I'm sure we will meet each other again, professor Ozpin Miss Goodwitch it has been a pleasure" Drake chimed as he strolled away letting the ice melt away as he walked out of view.

Glenda and Ozpin ran after him but were greeted with thin air.

"Dammit!" Glenda moaned looking around frantically

"No matter, I have a feeling we will indeed see him again" Ozpin replied walking away

Drake watched from the roof top as the two walked away and smiled to himself, they still didn't know who he was.

* * *

~Qrow~

"Guess who just got in touch with me" Qrow asked irritated

"I don't know, who?" Drake asked as they sat in the cafeteria Drakes hood up

"Ozpin, and he wanted to ask me if I had seen someone following me during the day someone in a hood, he also said he had spoken to a man who claimed to be doing such things and he had escaped him" Qrow replied

"Really? Who would want to follow your butt around all day" Drake chuckled

"This isn't time for jokes my boy, they will be keeping an eye out for you now" Qrow replied

"Hey hey don't worry, they don't know who I am, they have no clue why I'm here either, give it time and they will forget I ever turned up" Drake stated "you worry to much"

"Well I guess we will see, now I need to ask a favour, team RWBY is doing there doubles round in the tournament tomorrow and I cant go watch, I need to stay here and see Ozpin so you need to go watch for me, just make sure nothing bad happens to them" Qrow said smiling

"umm ok what are you even doing here anyway and just saying I think they can take care of themselves" Drake asked

"its just telling oz about what iv been up to and such things, and I know they can but it will just put me at ease ok" Qrow replied

"ok I'll go watch there backs for ya" Drake replied

"Thanks Drake now I need to see Ozpin so see you in a bit" Qrow smiled

"ok see you later" Drake agreed "I'll be ready in time to keep an eye on them"

 _besides I have someone to talk to myself_ Drake thought.

* * *

~Drake~

Drake watched as Winter lectured and tried to teach Weiss to summon, the whole idea of summoning fallen foes to fight for you never sat well with him but it might have been because his summoning was different from there's although he was very happy with his ice the only time he didn't like it was when people he wanted to be close to didn't want to be close because he was freezing to the touch, he couldn't control that, he moved closer and over heard there words, Winter was getting ready to leave, now was his chance.

Drake watched as Winter and Weiss departed both going in opposite directions, he watched and followed Winter until she was out of every ones eye line and approached.

"You seem to have fallen right into Ironwoods pocket" Drake stated matter of factly.

"How dare" Winter started as she turned around but her words fell short when she saw her twin standing before her, he had changed so much "Drake?" she managed

"Oh you remember my name, isn't that nice" Drake muttered

"I thought you were dead" Winter replied still surprised

"is that what mummy and daddy told you?" Drake asked in an infants tone

"Farther had told us you finally succumbed to your illnesses and died" Winter replied

"I don't think you can die from being a faunas" Drake retorted

"your a?" Winter tried

"bingo she finally gets it, yes, that's why I never got to go outside and why my last name isn't legally Schnee, they wiped me from the records" Drake replied

"what happened?" Winter asked

"I ran away, I found the white fang and joined them" Drake stated

"you joined the enemy!" Winter exclaimed

"and that right there is why the White fang first started" Drake replied crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes even though his left eye didn't work.

Winter looked away after his comment before looking back "Your eye" she said softly

"a severance package from the white fang, I just wish it wasn't so literal" Drake responded.

"My god, so you can't see?" She asked

"Not out of my left eye no but it has its advantages" Drake smiled for a moment. "I can aim a gun without having to close an eyes now, but not being able to watch 3D movies kinda sucks" Drake chuckled as well as Winter

"I suppose I should not inform father of your current whereabouts?" Winter asked

"That would be helpful although I doubt he would do anything, iv always been the lone wolf of the family" Drake replied smiling slightly

"Very well, what are you doing here anyway? I'm sure Weiss would be happy to see you" Winter asked

"Oh you know undercover stuff all very hush hush although travelling with the best scythe wielder in all of remnant is pretty fun too" Drake replied

"Wait?! Qrow! Your with him? Your with that Drunk!" Winter exclaimed

"Well he did get me out of the whole one eye Grimm situation so I became his apprentice but I'm not into scythes I'm more a sword guy" Drake replied

"Oh really and he hasn't gotten on your nerves yet?" Winter inquired

"Oh of course he has he is a pain in the butt but he is also a nice guy he just had a set opinion of the Schnees and of atlas, mostly because of Ironwood" Drake replied

"I see, well it was nice to see you again brother, I hope you stay well" Winter stated before turning and walking away but she didn't get very far before her feet froze to the ground. "Drake what are you doing?!" she exclaimed

"Just making sure you don't over heat, now if you'll excuse me I must be off, have a good day Sis" Drake stated before pulling his hood up and disappearing.

He set the ice to melt in around fifteen minutes so she wouldn't be stuck for long, just long enough to know that he wasn't to be messed with, Drake then made his way to his apartment, he needed some sleep.

* * *

~The Arena the next day~

Yang sure knows how to take a beating and walk away from it stronger then she was before, by this point Drake had already guessed her semblance was the same as Qrow's, Drake was finding it harder and harder not to go and talk to Blake and his younger sister Weiss, especially after seeing her get hurt so badly in her fight, but Drake couldn't really focus on the fight not as much as he wanted to, he kept thinking about Qrow and why he was really here and why he had asked him to watch the fight, Qrow knew his nieces would be fine so why ask him to watch them, Drake needed to find out.

He waited until dark and snuck into Ozpin's tower just as Pyrrha entered the elevator up to his office. _What's she doing here?_ Drake thought deciding to wait and see what happens.

After a few minuets Glenda and Ironwood entered the same elevator and made there way up to Ozpin's office. Some thing's _going on._

Suddenly the elevator started coming back down and Drake got ready to hide, but instead of stopping on his floor, the elevator continued down, not stopping for another twenty seconds, once it stopped Drake waited a few moments before calling the elevator up, once it arrived Drake stepped in but couldn't find a button that went down, Drake concentrated for a moment and let a mist fill the elevator covering ever surface, then on the ceiling a hand print appeared the oils from the last users skin stopping the condensation from sticking, Drake pressed the hand print and the elevator began its trip downwards, in no time at all Drake found himself in a long corridor with large pillars illuminated by lanterns.

He could just make out the group at the other end and quickly made his way towards them keeping out of sight as he got closer until he saw what was there.

A women with a scarred face in what looked like some sort of stasis pod, and everyone else standing around it.

Drake recognised the women, Qrow had said he found her hurt in the street and they had both helped her get to a hospital.

Drake could make out what they were saying.

"The current Fall maiden" Ozpin stated

 _The Fall Maiden? What like the old fairy tale?_ Drake thought to himself.

He continued to listen and slowly understand what it all really meant.

 _The maidens are real, and Qrow never thought to tell me?, why? And is that what all our Intel gathering was about? The maidens? And he told me it was just scouting, and keeping track of criminal activity._

Drake waited until Pyrrha had left the vault and only Ozpin's Group remained, Drake had to show himself, he couldn't just stay hidden.

"Why didn't you tell me" Drake said his voice echoing around the hall as Glenda took out her wand scanning the area.

Drake stepped out slowly letting down his hood.

"You" Glenda stated pointing her wand at Drake

"how did you get down here?" Ironwood demanded

"I followed you dumb ass" Drake replied

"enough" Ozpin started "who are you?" Ozpin asked

"why don't you ask Qrow I'm sure you can trust him, turns out I cant" Drake stated

"Qrow?" the group asked

"his name is Drake" Qrow replied

"does he have a last name"? Ironwood asked

"I used too, you know maybe if things had happened differently, I would have been your lap dog instead of Winter" Drake stated

"Wait a minuet, what exactly are you saying?" Glenda asked

"my name used to be Drake Schnee, but now its Just Drake, although I like the handle Drake vetus lupus"

"he's lying" Ironwood stated "the Schnee family have no son's"

"your really not the brightest of the bunch are you Ironstump" Drake replied and Qrow had to suppress a slight chuckle. "I ran away and ended up with the white fang and then Qrow found me when they left me for dead, iv been with him ever since, helping him get information, scouting area's and keeping track of criminal activity but now I see that wasn't what I was doing at all, I was helping you and this secret organisation" Drake stated his voice getting angrier and angrier as he spoke. "so all I want to know QROW! is why you never TOLD ME! I mean what were you protecting?!"

The group looked at each other then to Drake and then to Qrow.

"You didn't need to-" Qrow started but was cut off as Drake froze everyone's feet to the floor.

"try again" Drake demanded

"look look I'm sorry alright. At first it was because I didn't know what to make of you, hell I find you half blind being attacked by Grimm not to mention your past affiliations, I didn't know what to think, but after a while I began to trust you but by that point I didn't know how to tell you what we were really doing so I just left things how they were. I'm sorry ok, how can I make it up to you?" Qrow replied real sorrow in his voice surprising Glenda and Ironwood.

Slowly the ice melted and Drake stepped forward and stood eye to eye with Qrow before sticking out his hand and shaking Qrow's.

"I forgive you on one condition" Drake stated

"and what's that kid?" Qrow asked

"since iv already done a lot for you guys without knowing it and I'm sure with out everyone but Qrow knowing it, I think I'm more then qualified to join you" Drake requested smiling smugly.

"he has a good point Oz" Qrow stated

"he does posses a helpful skill set" Glenda agreed

"you cant be serious, a previous white fang member trained by Qrow?" Ironwood argued

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at Drake before walking up to him "do you agree to safe guard the citizens of the four kingdoms and if so give your life in there defence?" Ozpin asked

"I do" Drake replied

"welcome aboard" Ozpin paused for a moment "Drake Vetus Lupus"

Drake smiled for a moment before sighing. "so what's next?"

Suddenly a monitor descended from the ceiling showing Yang break the leg of her combatant and crowds immediate up roar.

"what the?!" Qrow exclaimed

"oh no" Ozpin sighed.


	3. Chapter 3, down but not out

**chapter three**

 **the fight**

~Ozpin's office~

Drake, Ozpin, Glenda, Qrow and Ironwood all stood in Ozpin's office, all with the same thoughts.

"this wasn't Yang's fault I think we can all agree on that" Qrow stated

"Qrow she attacked a helpless student for no apparent reason" Glenda replied

"she still insists that he attacked her first" Drake added

"well I think its safe to say that isn't true we have it on camera" Ironwood stated

"but despite that she believes what she is saying" Drake replied

"whether she did what she did knowing or not doest not change the danger this has caused, moral in the kingdom has dropped and Grimm activity has increased, if moral drops any more then we will have another Grimm attack on our hands" Ozpin stated

"we need a way to get people back into the tournament, we need a special event" Qrow suggested.

"what do you have in mind?" Glenda asked

"what about me?" Drake asked

"what do you mean?" Ozpin asked

"well no one knows me so why not put me in the tournament as a special combatant bring back a crowd favourite team and I'll take them on, the crowd gets to see a new challenge and with a loved team, not to mention that team will get to have more time in the lime light" Drake finished

"so what? You verses four other students? It wouldn't be a very long fight" Ironwood stated

"hmmm good point, I'll go in without my weapons, good idea Ironstump" Drake stated

"are you sure about this?" Ozpin asked

"yeah, imagine the crowd that would turn up to see an unarmed combatant versus a whole team" Drake replied

"I see your point, Glenda make it happen, this might buy us some time" Ozpin stated.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Drake stood outside Team RWBY's Room waiting for Qrow to finish talking to Yang, Drake wanted to get his own opinion on what really happened and he could only get that from talking to Yang herself.

Finally Qrow finished and walked out leaving Yang for Drake to chat with, Drake walked in and Yang looked at him confused taking note of his scared eye.

"and you would be?" Yang asked irritated

"is that how you greet all your guests?" Drake asked

"only the ones who enter my room uninvited" Yang replied

"touche" Drake replied "well my name is Drake, I'm old friends with Blake"

"wait wait as in Drake Schnee? Weiss's brother?" Yang asked

"yep that's me" Drake replied

"why are you here?" Yang asked

"well I'm actually a good friend of your uncle Qrow, its a long story but essentially I wanted to get a read on the vicious girl from the tournament myself" Drake replied

"is that what they think of me?" Yang asked

"well can you blame them? You did break a students leg" Drake said

"but he attacked me first, I'm not lying" Yang stated

"oh I have no doubt your lying, I know that you believe what your saying, which either means your so good at lying that you believe your own lies or Mercury really did attack you and they have somehow managed to fool everyone else, either way, this situation raises a lot of problems" Drake stated

"what kind of problems?" Yang asked intrigued

"well moral is down and Grimm activity is up, if nothing is done or another incident occurs then we could have another Grimm incursion on our hands and this time we wont have your team at the eye of the storm to keep it from getting out of hand" Drake replied sighing

"what are you saying?" Yang asked

"all I'm saying is that you might need these" Drake stated taking Yang's gauntlets out from under his trench coat and handing them to Yang with a smile. "if things get out of hand, we are going to need everyone on the ground" Drake smiled

"thanks" Yang replied smiling back

"no problem, now if you'll excuse me I'll be off, in need to get ready for my fight" Drake smiled

"your fight?" Yang asked

"yeah I'm getting to fight against another team to hype the crowd back up" Drake replied

"oh cool, if I could id offer to help you prep but I don't think that is going to be happening" Yang replied looking down slightly

Drake put a hand on his chin for a moment, deep in thought "I might be able to change that" and with that he walked out and Yang heard a scuffle before Drake popped his head back in.

"well come one then" Drake stated walking out.

Yang looked out the door to see the two robot guards broken on the floor "what are you doing?" Yang exclaimed

"letting you stretch your legs, come one, the academy's training area isn't in use right now so you can help me prep" Drake stated

Suddenly Yang found herself running down the corridors towards the training area hiding from other students whenever she was in there view, finally they made it to the arena and they entered the ring Yang raising her fists her gauntlets activated, Drake flicked back his trench coat and unsheathed his duel katana's.

To the untrained eye they were just normal katana's but that was the point, on the handles were old fashioned Winchester rifle cocking leavers and a barrel pointing out the back of the handle, Drake cocked his swords and instantly fired them using the force to implant them into the ground on either side of him before raising his fists.

"no need to go easy on me" Yang stated cocking her gauntlets

"I'm not" Drake replied as he sprinted forwards as Yang began firing her shells at him.

Drake was fast and was in front of Yang in an instant throwing his first punch as Yang pushed off of the ground doing a backwards roll hitting drake back with her feet as she did, Drake smiled as she grinned at him before he cracked his knuckles and grinned back, then he attacked, printing forward and lifting his leg up hitting yang in the side sending her flying to the side shooting her gauntlets before she hit the floor, Drake jumped from spot to spot dodging them as he charged again, but this time he ran past, Yang was confused for a moment before she realised her left arm felt strangely light, she raised her fisting only to realise her left gauntlet was missing, she scanned the arena only to see the gauntlet now on Drakes right hand a smile on his face.

Yang growled as she cocked her remaining gauntlet and started shooting as Drake did the same the shots flying past each opponent hitting the edges of the arena, the two slowly got closer and closer until finally they were sending punches and kick using there gauntlets to increase the damage, but finally both Yang and Drake saw an opening and went for it, they're gauntlets smashed together sending a shock wave outwards from the gauntlets propelling them both back before a fire ball burst from the point of contact, Yang let the blast hit her knowing she would be ok, she waited for the smoke to clear only to see Drake standing behind a wall of ice, he chuckled and let the ice melt away, the monitor behind the arena reading both opponents at red aura level.

"that's one strong right hook you've got there" Drake said smiling "I wouldn't want to get hit directly with one of those"

"that was amazing, I haven't had a fight that fun in ages" Yang replied

"well you've never fought someone who is using your own weapon against you, you don't know how to defend again it" Drake replied

"your not wrong" Yang replied placing a hand on Drakes shoulder as she balanced herself "hmm strange, Blake always said you felt like ice but your pretty normal to me"

Drake couldn't believe it, could Yang be the one person who didn't shiver when they touched him? Unfortunately he wouldn't get to find out as he was stopped before he was able to speak.

"What do you think your doing!" Ironwood shouted as he and Ozpin walked in

"Just preping for my fight" Drake replied smug

"with a student who is supposed to be confined to there room!" Ironwood shouted back.

"who else am I supposed to train with? I'm supposed to be an unknown remember, if I trained with other people then the crowd would know who I am, come on you need to think Ironstump" Drake argued

"you little" Ironwood started but was interrupted by Ozpin.

"I understand where you are coming from but miss Long has attack a student and should remain in her room, please take her back there immediately" Ozpin ordered.

"yes sir, I understand sir" Drake replied and took Yang's remaining gauntlet before escorting her back to her room.

"how can you speak like that to Ironwood?" Yang asked in disbelief

"oh Ironstump? I don't really like him" Drake replied not understanding her

"but he is a school headmaster! You cant speak like that to them" Yang replied

"why not? What is he going to do?" Drake countered

"well he'll….he'll" Yang tried

"exactly, don't let anyone tell you what to do unless you respect them, Ozpin I trust, Ironwood, not so much" Drake replied as they reached team RWBY's room

"I guess your right" Yang replied

"mmhmm" Drake replied as she walked in, just as Drake shut the door he slid her gauntlets into the room. "I'll see you around Firecracker" Drake chuckled as he walked away

"you too, Icicle" Yang replied as Drake moved out of earshot.

* * *

~The Vytal festival arena~

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to a special edition of the festival, a one off fight between fan favourite team Bronze and a new un-named competitor, and this new competitor will be unarmed, Barty what do you think of this fight?" professor Port said over the Arena's live speakers.

"Well Peter this certainly is a one off fight, never before have we seen a single opponent take on an inter team especially not while unarmed, I think this new competitor needs to be very talented to even last a few minuets in this fight" Doctor Oobleck replied

"well lets see shall we" Port replied as the combatants entered the arena.

Indigo walked into the arena and the crowd cheered as the team waved back smiling.

"well its nice to know we are a fan fav" Octavia stated smiling and waving to the crowd.

"part of me thinks its only because we are girls but id like to think its because we are awesome" Nebula replied

"well kicking one persons butt isn't to hard, so lets show them what we've got" Gwen stated readying her weapons.

"Lets see this person first shall we" Dew replied

As if on cue Drake strolled into the arena, his hood up and trench coat flapping behind him as he walked, it was the walk of a confident man, he stopped and pulled the same trick he did on Yang, pulling out his katana's before firing them into the ground either side of him, making the crowd cheer in anticipation.

"Does he know something we don't? He seems way to sure of himself" Octavia said slight worry in her voice.

"no your over reacting, how can one guy beat all four of us?" Gwen replied

"don't get cocky, we already got beat by one guy team, lets not get beat by just one guy" Dew reminded them

"she's right, get ready girls" Nebula ordered as the team readied they're weapons.

Slowly the centre platform raised up and the terrain appeared, half water and half snow forest, Drake smiled under his hood, someone was looking out for him, he could work wonders with this terrain.

"fight!" Port shouted and the crowd cheered again only to fall silent as nothing happened.

Indigo just stood and watched as Drake stood there, his hood up and face covered by shadow.

"what do you think is going to happen?" Ruby asked in the crowd

"I don't know, one guy versus a whole team, I doubt he will win" Weiss replied

"I wouldn't be to sure, there is something about him that makes me think he will win somehow" Blake stated. _What are you up to Drake_ Blake though to herself.

* * *

~Team RWBY's room~

Yang sat and watched the fight from the screen in her room with Qrow beside her.

"He is so going to win" Yang stated

"what makes you so sure?" Qrow asked

"just a gut feeling" Yang replied smiling

* * *

~Arena~

"umm sooo what do we do?" Gwen asked

"hey Neb send him a present" Gwen suggested

"with pleasure" Nebula replied taking aim and firing a bolt from her crossbow.

The bolt was perfectly aimed as it flew straight for Drakes head but the crowd gasped as just before the bolt connected Drake caught it, the tip of the bolt mere inches from his face, Drake raised his head making his mouth and the bottom of his noise visible and he chuckled to himself before snapping the bolt in half and holding the two half in each hand then pointed end in his right and blunt in his left.

"you've got to try harder then that!" Drake boomed the crowd cheering

Team Indigo all readied they're weapons as they realised what they had done, they had just given him a weapon.

with that Drake made his move, he braced and jumped backward and into the snow forest dodging a fire blast from Dew's staff.

"Crap ok, lets move in on him, we can corner him in the forest" Nebula ordered as the team moved in.

The snow was thick and chilled the girls to the bone, Drake had vanished, as the girls entered the forest he marked his first target as the girls surrounded Drakes trench coat hanging from a tree, he froze Octavia's left foot to the snowy ground.

Drake couldn't see them exactly but instead he replied on his hearing and sense of smell to tell they're positions.

"hey my foots stuck" Octavia stated as she frantically tried to pull her leg free, "hey I'll melt the ice" Dew stated walking over followed by Nebula leaving Gwen to look out.

In one fluid movement Drake rouse from the Snow like a Wolf pouncing in its prey pulling Gwen to the ground and standing up and on top of her his feet firmly placed on her back keeping her down, her team then turned to face him seeing Drakes back to them they're team mate in danger they acted sending a flurry of attacks, Nebula firing another bolt and Dew sending a tornado while Octavia was still trying to get her leg free.

Drake had planned it perfectly, the tornado had lifted the snow in to the air blinding his opponents while Nebulas bolt had missed Drake and hit Gwen halving her aura level, so after throwing the bolt Drake had caught earlier in to Gwen it knocked her out of the fight, Drake then still under the cover of the snow picked up some of Gwen's knifes and plucked his coat from the tree before making his way back to the center of the arena.

"Gwen!" Nebula shouted as she ran over as the snow cleared the crowd shocked yet impressed. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

"I know" Gwen replied "just show him some manners"

Dew melted the ice around Octavia's foot and the three made they're way out of the forest and saw Drake playing with the knives spinning them in his fingers, this time the girls didn't waist any time thinking they just attacked, rushing forwards Octavia getting they're first swinging at Drake as he dodged the swing and jabbed at her side as she went past sending her to the ground then Dew swung her staff hitting Drake in the shoulder, Dew smiled as Drake stumbled back and onto the ground only to see the knife stuck in to the end of her staff, before she could react it let a blast of ice Dust around the tip stopping her from using her staff's dust ability's, Dew growled in annoyance as Nebula changed her bow into its sword form and stabbed down where Drake was laying only for him to roll away her sword getting stuck in the ground, Drake jumped up and jumped sideways at Nebula hitting her with both feet sending her reeling, as Drake pulled her sword from the ground he spun and deflected a swing from Octavia before catching the handle with the blade of his sword and flicked Octavia's Sword into his left hand now holding both swords, one in each hand, he then sliced with both swords sending Octavia to the ground her aura level completely depleted.

"this mysterious competitor is seeming to be a rather strong opponent for our girls, now down to two on one and Nebula has lost her weapon" Port stated his voice booming over the loud speakers.

"this is truly turning out to be a show of true skill peter" Doctor Oobleck replied

"right you are Barty" Port replied

Drake took this opportunity to jump to the safety of the water arena, he watched and waited for the two remaining members of team indigo to follow him, Dew did but Nebula now without a weapon made her way over to Drakes previously discarded weapons.

 _Clever girl_ Drake thought to himself as he turned the water to ice as Dew landed on it sending her to the ground, she quickly got back up and used her staff to steady herself as she realised what Drake had done.

Nebula then walked onto the ice keeping her balance as she stood beside Dew and tried to cock one of Drakes katana's only she couldn't as she was holding one sword with both hands and the remaining hand got in the way, Drake simply lent on the sword he had taken from Nebula and watched as she struggled.

"they are designed for one handed use" Drake stated as Nebula took the advice and managed to cock the weapon.

Dew suddenly realised that her staff was no longer covered in ice and she could use her dust again, she waisted no time in sending a tornado at Drake only for Drake to slide along the ice and dodge it.

"ugh!" Dew moaned as Nebula rushed forwards to meet Drake on the ice, she swung and fired the weapon but she wasn't expecting the power it would bring and the swing completely missed and the weapon got stuck in the ice, Drake decided to make thing more fair and did the same with both his swords and raised his fists, Nebula did the same and the two began a hand to hand fight only for Nebula to end up getting sent sliding along the ice and into Dew, her aura depleted.

"this is it folks, the combatant has managed to bring this fight down to a one on one battle, but can he do the impossible and win?" Oobleck asked

"I think it is entirely possible after seeing this fight so far Barty" Port commented

"well I'm hoping for a climactic finale for this fight" Oobleck replied

Drake smirked for a moment getting ready to right but for the first time dew took him off guard and sent a gust of wind at him sending his hood back and revealing his face, the crowd fell silent as they took in what they saw, a nineteen year old. Half blind unarmed man with the smirk still on his face, he simply chuckled and melted the ice beneath Dew's feet sending her into the now ice cold water, her aura was gone in seconded, the crowd cheered in celebration as Drake pulled his hood back up and walked over to the hole in the ice and pulled Dew up and out of the water before walking over to his swords and sheathing them and then walking back to the door he had entered from and walked through it and out of sight.

"and there you go, the unknown party wins!" Port shouted through the microphone as the crowd continued to cheer, this event had defiantly served its purpose Drake thought to himself as he made his way to Team Rwby's room where he knew Qrow would have been watching from, it was time he saw his younger sister again, there was no doubt in his mind that Weiss had seen his face on the big screen even though the camera only showed his face for a few seconds.

 _Here I come sis_


	4. Chapter 4, the beginning of the end

**chapter four**

 **The beginning of the end**

* * *

~Team RWBY's room~

"I told you he would win" Yang stated crossing her arms

"hey I never doubted him" Qrow replied "I taught him all about fighting others with there own weapons myself I'll have you know"

"sure thing uncle crow" Yang replied as the door opened and Drake popped his head in before fully stepping in

"So what did you think?, did our little show serve its purpose or what" Drake asked as he sat down with a smug look on his face.

"well done that was impressive but your face is out there now, and id guarantee it will get back to your father somehow" Qrow warned

"oh please, let him come, I wont run this time" Drake stated his smirk dissolving for a moment.

"no no I'm telling you it was him" Weiss stated talking to Blake and Ruby as she entered her teams dorm room only to stop and stare at the rooms inhabitance.

"Drake?" Weiss asked

"Hey sis, good to see you after so long" Drake replied standing up and smiling.

"I thought you died" she stated

"yeah I know, Winter told me, I caught up with her before she left" Drake replied

"you what!" Qrow asked

"hey don't worry, the only thing she cared about what that I could some how put up with you" Drake responded and Qrow simply chuckled.

"and no I'm not dead, just different" Drake said to Weiss as Weiss stepped forwards and gave him a quick hug.

"its nice to see you again" Weiss stated

"you know I didn't notice until now but you have matching scars" Yang mentioned and Drake smiled at his sister noticing the smaller scan over her left eye.

"you got off lucky, you got to keep the whole eye part" Drake chuckled.

"I'm not complaining" Weiss replied smiling back.

Then a knock on the door echoed through the room and followed by Ozpin and Ironwood as they entered the room, Ozpin looked pleased and Ironwood had a look on his face that Drake couldn't quite read.

"Drake that was quite the spectacle" Ozpin said as he shook Drakes hand. "I'm glad to have you in our organisation"

"hm hmmm" Ironwood walked up to Drake and held out his hand and shook Drakes hand, Drake now realising that the look on Ironwoods face was that of regret.

"I was wrong about you, well done mister Lupus" Ironwood said keeping his head held high

Drake smiled and shook his hand back "thanks Ironwood" Drake made an effort to say his name properly much to Ironwoods thanks.

"now then Team RWBY we shall leave your day, Drake and Qrow we can continue our conversation in my office" Ozpin stated and the four left the room.

As the door closed all eyes were on Weiss.

"wow, your Brother is pretty badass, iv never seen anyone fight like that, and he wasn't even using his own weapons!" Ruby exclaimed

"I don't even think he was trying to be honest" Blake added "he has defiantly progressed since we last met"

"he's good at hand to hand too" Yang commented

"I'm just happy to have my brother back" Weiss stated smiling.

* * *

~Ozpin's office~

"well I think as long as nothing else happens I think we might just get through this festival" Qrow stated

"with any luck" Drake added

"there is still the matter of finding the one responsible for autumn's condition" Ironwood reminded

"how we will do that however is going to be the challenge" Glenda stated

"if we don't I fear they will make themselves know to use and when that happens it will be to late" Ozpin said as the room fell silent, "once the festival is over I want Qrow and Drake to start following up on some of the white fangs activity's, once Roman was taken into custody not only has crime dropped but so has white fan activity, the two must be connected and I want you two to find out why, James I want you to start looking at that incident at the ball, there is something about that night that doesn't sit well with me, Glenda and I shall continue to manage the school and monitor the situation" as Ozpin finished the group all nodded.

"ok then, lets get some rest shall we, the doubles round starts tomorrow and I need everyone with there wits about them to make sure everything goes to plan" Ozpin finished and the group then left his office and made they're way to there quarters, Drake and Qrow making they're way to Vale to they're apartments.

* * *

~The next morning~

Drake awoke, showered, Dressed and ate before grabbing his weapons and stepping out of his apartment and making his way to a shuttle to go to beacon, the crowds of people filled the streets, a mix of locals and fans of the festival, you'd think with so many people around Drake would have been concealed but them but it only took one person to recognise him form the fight for the rest to stamped over, before he knew it Drake was surrounded by fans and news reporters alike all wanting to know more about the man who beat a whole team single handed.

"Sir which academy do you belong to?" one reporter asked

"are you a student or a full huntsman?" another asked

"what's your name? Do you have a team of your own?" asked another

"do you have anyone you would like to devote that spectacular fight to?" the last asked

Drake thought for a moment before grinning to himself.

"I belong to beacon academy, I'm not at liberty to answer your next two questions but the last well, id like to devote that fight to the Schnee family" Drake stated looking into the camera his right eye glinting in the camera his left eye dull and white.

 _That should get his attention_ Drake thought to himself before taking his leave

"now if you'll excuse me I must get to beacon" Drake stated as he pulled up his hood and stepped back into an alleyway and vanished from sight.

* * *

~Beacon~

Drake stepped into Ozpin's office.

"ah Drake good your here, I just saw this on the news, no named combatant allies himself with Beacon and devotes his win to the Schnee family" Ozpin quoted.

"oh you saw that?" Drake asked

"that I did, do you like vale? Like beacon?, I find this kingdom one of the most interesting" Ozpin asked

"yeah I like vale, the scenery is nice and so are the people" Drake replied

"and that whole jab at your Father?" Ozpin questioned

"lets just say I'm back on his radar shall we" Drake replied

"I see, well in regards to one of the questions the reporters asked, a full huntsman, you can not be a full huntsman without the required skill and the lose of something close to you, whether it be someone close to you or a personal loss" Ozpin looked out of his window and out at his school. "Ironwood, he lost a large part of his body and his daughter in an explosion, Qrow he lost his bond with his sister, and you" Ozpin looked Drake in the eyes "you lost your eye, your skilled and have lost something many would have given up over, that is why I'm giving you the title of Huntsman, congratulations this is an honour many thrive for, do not take it lightly"

Drake let his mouth drop as Ozpin finished.

"I know its a lot to take in" Ozpin stated

"iv got to go and find Qrow!" Drake shouted as he ran in to the elevator and Ozpin saw he sprinting out of the tower and into the school from his office window.

 _Well that was unexpected_ Ozpin though to himself as he filled out the appropriate paperwork.

* * *

~Team RWBY's room~

"QROW!" Drake shouted as he burst into the room Qrow turned to face Drake from the computer screen as the soaring ninja game ended.

"Drake?" Qrow asked getting up "what's wrong"

"I think we need to call and ambulance" Drake stated his voice as serious as he could make it.

"what! For who?" Qrow exclaimed as team RWBY stood up ready to help.

"well he's small and made of leather and is currently residing in your back pocket" Drake stated exciting filling his voice as the teams residence returned to they're seats while Qrow looked at Drake confused

"Pay up old man, you have a bet to pay!" Drake exclaimed

"What? Which one…." Qrow though for a moment before taking out his scroll and calling Ozpin. "Tell me you didn't!" Qrow shouted into the scroll

"do what Qrow?" Ozpin asked over the scroll

"make Drake a hunter!" Qrow replied still shouting

"well yes I did but I don't see what the prob-" Ozpin started but Qrow had already ended the call.

"DAMMIT!" Qrow shouted in anger as Drake lent against the wall a smug look on his face "he couldn't have waited just one more year! Just one!" Qrow continued.

"anyone want to explain what is happening?" Weiss asked

"well Qrow here just lost a long running bet" Drake answered his sister

"NOOOO!" Qrow shouted again

"hey it was your bet Qrow, you can either pay up or suffer the penalty" Drake reminded

"I KNOW I KNOW!" Qrow replied

"if you want ill let you think it over" Drake offered

"yeah id like that" Qrow replied taking a long sip from his flask

"so what was this bet?" Blake asked

"Qrow bet me that I wouldn't be a huntsman before I'm twenty, if he won id have to go on twenty blind dates and give him two thousand lien" Drake replied

"and if you won?" Yang asked eagerly awaiting the reply

"then Qrow would have to give me five thousand lien and go on twenty blind dates" Drake replied grinning. "but if you want I could always forget about the money and you could go on forty blind dates Qrow?" Drake taunted

"wait so your a huntsman now?" Ruby asked

"pretty much" Drake replied his smile beaming

"nice" Ruby replied

"I'm going to go and try to talk Oz out of this" Qrow stated as he left the room

"aww come on Qrow don't be a sore looser" Drake chuckled as Qrow left the room.

"hey Drake?" Yang asked

"yeah?"

"Wanna play?" she asked

"sure"

* * *

~the doubles round, Pyrrha vs Penny~

Drake and Yang still sat playing soaring ninja currently tied at twenty five each side, this match would decide the winner.

"your going down, you discount huntsman" Yang taunted

"oh them be fighting words fire cracker" Drake retorted

"lets see how long you can keep up that cool façade icicle" Yang replied as the game intensified.

The other members of Team RWBY had gone to the arena to watch while Drake had stayed back to keep Yang company since she was still confined to her room.

The two would glance at the screen beside them to see how the festival fight was going and suddenly Drake stopped playing and starred at the screen, Yang won the fight and put her fists into the air in celebration before turning to see what Drake was doing, the two couldn't believe they're eyes, Penny not only was she a robot but Pyrrha had killed her, sliced her in half.

Yang covered her mouth with her hands in shock as the screen turned red with a chess piece in the center of the screen as a female voice began talking making some pretty bold statements about vale and Ozpin, also mentioning Yang's incident, suddenly sirens started going off all over the school, Drake looked out the window and saw dust ships flown by the white fang arriving and dropping off Grimm.

"oh no!" Drake shouted as he put on his trench coat and picked up his weapons cocking them, before tossing Yang her gauntlets. "get to those ships and stop the Grimm and white fang, I'm going to find Ozpin" Drake ordered

"I'm on it" Yang replied as the two ran out the room in different directions

Drake ran into Ozpin's office as soon as the elevator door opened.

"Ozpin" Drake exclaimed

"secure the students halls of residence many students are still asleep" Ozpin ordered

Drake nodded and got back into the elevator and rushed to the halls of residence and started knocking on doors and setting off more alarms until everyone was awake and those who were able to fight got ready and those who weren't got ready to hide and escape.

Once that was done Drake realised he hadn't seen Yang he quickly left the students when they were safe to find Yang.

* * *

~Beacon courtyard~

Drake ran into the courtyard as Grimm trampled everyone they saw, the screams of students and civilians alike filled the air, he couldn't believe it, could this really be the end of beacon? Of vale itself? _Not if I have anything to say about it_ Drake thought as he unsheathed his katana's and cocked the handles a single shell flying from the chambers.

In a flurry of attacks Drake began slicing through Grimm, sending arms, legs and heads flying he began to zone out as the waves of Grimm just kept coming and coming until he heard her.

"Get away from her!"

Drake recognised the voice instantly and ran as fast as he could to its origin, Yang was no where to be seen but her hand and gauntlet were, and standing above them was the man himself.

"Adam!" Drake shouted gritting his teeth

"Drake?" Adam asked, legitimately surprised "I had no idea you were still alive"

"oh yeah? My fight in the arena? You missed that did you? You ass-" Drake started

"there is no need for vulgarity Drake" Adam interrupted

"oh really?!" Drake argued "you care to explain why Yang's freaking hand is on the floor and not attached to her body like it should be?!"

"She interrupted me while I was having a conversation with Blake" Adam calmly replied

"Blake?" Drake asked

"oh how I missed her" Adam replied

"where did she go?" he asked

"I don't know, they ran off after I removed the blond's hand" Adam replied

"your going to pay for this you sorry excuse for a faunas" Drake shouted

"you couldn't beat me before Drake, what makes you think you'll win now" Adam remarked taking out his sword

"I can see you this time" Drake replied cocking his swords and rushing forwards.

Drake rushed in and swing his swords the blades clashing with Adam's, sparks flying as the blades pressed together, Drake fired his guns sending his swords upwards giving him and opening, Drake swung around and kicked Adam in the stomach sending him across the room, Adam sunk his sword into the ground to steady him and slow himself down as he cracked his neck and knuckles grunting.

Drake raised his hand and made a come here motion "just try it"

Adam pushed himself off the ground and towards Drake, his sudden burst of speed took drake by surprise and he just barely dodged Adam's first attack with his sword before the next attack sliced at his leg cutting the back of it open, Drake could feel the pain as warm blood began to soak the bottom of his jeans and pool in his shoe, Drake couldn't help but fall to one knee, his leg ignoring his commands.

Adam smiled as he readied for his next attack, Adam swung his sword slicing through the air towards Drakes neck but in a split second Drake raised his sword with one hand a determined look in his eyes, slowly Drake stood up and pressed harder on Adams sword adding his other sword putting all of his strength into it but Drake had forgotten Adam had another weapon.

Bang!

Drake stumbled back the red stain of blood starting to appear from his left side just above his hip, Drake fell back as Adam stepped over him and got ready to stab downwards to end the fight once and for all, just as Adam moved Drake managed to form an ice barrier around the sword sealing the blade and encasing it, Adam growled in announce as Drake slowly stood holding his side using one of his swords to prop himself up.

"now you've done it" Drake muttered a sly grin on his face

"What the?!" Adam shouted as Drake stood up right and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"you've got to deal with the beast now" Drake stated slowly gritting his teeth

Then in a glow of cobalt blue Drake was gone and in his place stood a tall cobalt coloured Wolf, five foot tall Grey eyes and a scar covering its left eye, the fur discoloured and the eye greyed out and faded a long bleeding cut down one of the wolf's legs and a trail of blood leading down its stomach, in a mighty roar the wolf howled and set its eyes on Adam, who was standing staring at the wolf, shocked, confused and fearful.

The wolf leaped forward and pinned Adam down and bit into his shoulder biting down to the bone before flinging him to the side sending him into a wall, Adam got up just in time to get knocked back down again as the wolf charged biting his arm and sending him flying again, the wolf turned to where Adam had landed only to see thin air, the wolf howled towards the moon before moving over to Yang's hand and sniffing it then moving to face a different direction towards the entrance to the schools courtyard, he had her sent.

* * *

~Beacon courtyard~

Sun stood fighting off the last of the Grimm as Blake rushed up before collapsing Yang landing beside her.

"oh Crap are you guys ok?" Sun asked before seeing Yang's Arm "oh my god"

"Blake!" Weiss shouted as she rushed over, "What happened"

"help her" was all Blake could make out before letting her head rest on her arm

Sun and Weiss looked to Yang before Sun took out some bandages and wrapped up Yang's arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding, Professor port and doctor Oobleck then arrived on a shuttle and began evacuating students.

Ruby ran up only to see both Yang and Blake on the ground, Ren and Nora in no better condition.

After a brief conversation Ruby and Weiss set back out to find Jaune and Pyrrha.

* * *

~five minuets later~

Drake limped up to the group as Sun held back a few Grimm trying to get to the shuttles, Drake swinging his sword with the added power of the bullet sending the blade into the neck of the Ursa as the bullet shot through the head of the Beowolf.

"Are you guys ok?" Drake asked holding his side

"we're holding our own, but students are still trapped in the school" Sun replied, "are you ok?" he asked looking at Drakes limp and the trail of blood behind him.

"yeah I'm fine its just a scratch" Drake replied before scanning the area and seeing Blake and Yang and hobbling over.

"hey you ok?" Drake asked kneeling neck to Blake

"he was here" Blake coughed "he, he did this" she added as she clutched her side and held Yang's hand.

"I know. I did some damage but he got away" Drake replied his head low

"he will die for this" Blake replied clutching Yang's remaining hand tighter.

"I'll find him" Drake said standing up and sniffing the air as Sun looked at him confused. "found you" Drake muttered before rushing away back into the school his limp still in play but he was beginning to ignore the pain.

 _Always the left side_ Drake moaned to himself.

Drake followed his noise through building, and into Grimm, as he was fighting them off the Grimm Dragon flew right up to the tower as starred right into it, then it flew off and then came back for a devastating attack that ripped the top of the tower off, then Drake could just make out a line of white glyphs going up the tower and Ruby running up them, Drake had to help out, but just as he began to run over a white light blinded him and turned everything white, after a few seconds he opened his eyes to see the Grimm Dragon frozen in place and Grimm all converging on the tower, he rushed forwards just in time to see Qrow on top of the tower holding Ruby, he knew that she was going to be ok but now he needed to worry about himself.

Drake made his way back to the shuttles to see everyone boarding, he jumped on and rode the shuttle to the city, as the doors opened Blake sprinted out and just didn't stop.

"Blake!" Sun shouted but she just kept running.

"leave her Sun" Drake stated looking over to the unconscious Yang. "Blake need to deal with this on her own".

* * *

~1 week later~

Tai stood with Qrow outside his house Fall had begun to grip Patch as leaves began to fall.

"with the CCT down we have no way of contacting the other kingdoms, we are completely cut off" Qrow stated

"this is bad Qrow" Tai replied

"this is very bad Tai" Qrow replied


	5. Chapter 5, the after math

**chapter five**

 **the after math**

* * *

Tai stood with Qrow outside his house Fall had begun to grip Patch as leaves began to fall.

"with the CCT down we have no way of contacting the other kingdoms, we are completely cut off" Qrow stated

"this is bad Qrow" Tai replied

"this is very bad Tai" Qrow replied

In the tree line behind the falling leaves stood a cobalt wolf, Tai stopped and Qrow took out his weapon for a moment before taking a closer look as the wolf moved closer, it was at this point Qrow realised the wolf had its head held low and it was limping.

"oh crap" Qrow stated as the wolf entered the clearing around the house.

"Tai give me a hand" Qrow asked

"what? Why? Why is this wolf here!" Tai asked taking a step back.

Then as if on cue the wolf shrunk and turned into a man with a long trench coat and cobalt hair. He was faced down on the ground, his leg red and infected and covered in sweat the side of his top drenched I blood.

"help me bring him inside" Qrow asked again and this time Tai did as he was asked.

* * *

~1 day later~

"so what is Drake like you and Raven? You know the whole wolf thing?" Tai asked as he and Qrow chatted.

"no not really, you remember the old fairy tales about the faunas?" Qrow replied

"they were animals in human form right? And as they bread with humans they're traits where given to us?" Tai replied an eyebrow raised

"yeah and through the generations the traits got diluted to just ears, a tail maybe some wings, well Drake may like the name Vetus Lupus but that is just a name he likes, remember a few years ago I told you I found out the Schnee's best kept secret?" Qrow asked

"yeah but you never said what it was" Tai replied

"well that secret is currently sleeping in your spare bed, Drake is the Schnee that doesn't exist, the Schnee family was originally a faunas family but I'm going back a long way mind you but what's important is Drake has the faunas traits from back when" Qrow finished

"A Schnee with faunas traits, and not just any traits but a full transformation, I can see why the Schnee's made him secret" Tai replied rubbing his chin.

"well not really a secret, once he was born it didn't take long for his parents to realise his other form, and of course they couldn't have a faunas Schnee so they kept him out of the public's eye and burnt his birth certificates, but once he was ten he ran away to the white fang and learned to fight" Qrow stated

"wow, that's rough, is that how he got that scar?" Tai asked

"yeah, he went out on a mission with the current leader Adam and I guess Adam didn't like Drake because he took Drake by surprise, half blinded him and left him to a group of Grimm, it actually didn't happen to far from here, I happened to be passing by and helped him out, he's been with me ever since, he actually recently joined our little club before beacon fell and" Qrow sighted for a moment "became a huntsman" Qrow stated

"Damn, I though his up bringing was rough but spending so much time with you? Now I'm really sorry for him" Tai teased

"hey, I'll have you know that kid has been very happy lugging it around with me" Qrow retaliated.

Drake stepped outside as Qrow and Tai sat on a bench chatting.

Qrow noticed he was up "hey kid, how you feeling?"

"like I got my leg sliced open and shot by the leader of the white fang" Drake replied.

"the same guy that cut Yang's arm off?" Tai asked

"Yep, I hit him hard but he got away" Drake replied

"well you don't look any worse for wear" Qrow smiled

"yeah well I managed to get out with my other eye in tact this time" Drake replied before walking up to Tai, "nice to meet you, sorry for just popping up like this, I've been tracking Qrow down ever since I got out of Beacon, I'm Drake vetus lupus" Drake said as he shook Tai's hand

"hey its fine with me, a friend of Qrow's a friend of mine, how did you track Qrow? I thought that was kind of impossible" Tai replied.

"I followed my nose, once I got out of beacon I just headed for the strongest smell of alcohol I could smell" Drake replied chuckling

"hey" Qrow replied sipping his flask "why did it take you so long to get here anyway? You got out with everyone else on the shuttles didn't you?"

"I did but I went back into beacon" Drake replied

"what why?" Tai asked shocked "Beacon is infested with Grimm"

"well I thought that little firecracker might need this when she wakes up" Drake replied taking Yang's missing gauntlet and huntress outfit out from his trench coat's pocket

"you found it?!" Tai asked

"Yep, I know what its like loosing a part of your body, maybe not as life changing but I know she will need help adjusting so I thought this might help" Drake replied smiling

"thank you" Tai thanked him

"hey no problem, I don't know why but I think whatever is stirring will need Yang and everyone else to handle it" Drake replied

* * *

~three hours later~

Drake walked into Yang's room, she was still out, her bandages had been changed more times then he could count and she was healing well but he had no idea what state she was going to be in mentally.

He sat down and lifted one leg up to check his leg, Qrow and Tai had disinfected it and had given him some antibiotics which was helping a lot, his aura was healing him but the infection had been fighting back.

Drake looked up to see Yang slowly open her eyes, he jumped up and walked over as she focused her vision on him.

"Drake?" she asked confused "what happened, is Blake ok?"

"hey hey calm down, you got hurt pretty bad, but don't worry Blake is ok, I think, once she got into the city she ran off, I haven't seen her in over a week" Drake replied

"I was hurt?" Yang asked as she slowly looked down and saw her arm, tears growing in her eyes "mmm...my, my" she tried

Drake placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked down tears dripping from her cheeks.

"It was Adam, the leader of the white fang" Yang stated clenching her remaining fist.

"I know" Drake replied

"What?" Yang grunted

Drake simply rubbed his scared eye and gestured to his leg and side "where did you think I got this scar from, and well the leg is fresh, I found Adam right after he was done with you and Blake" Drake responded.

"Is he dead?" Yang asked

"no, well I don't know, I did a number on him but he got away" Drake replied

Yang took a moment to take in the information "wait so where is Blake?"

"I don't know, she ran off into the city as soon as we landed, Sun saw her go too, we don't know why, and I didn't see her when I was last there" Drake replied

"so she's just gone?" Yang asked.

"for the time being, yes" Drake replied

Yang's eye's flashed red for a moment before she breathed out. "what happens now?"

"well vale is starting to recover but its taking time, with the CCT down all the other kingdoms have no idea what's happening here, but beacon well that's a different matter, Ruby let off this white blast, I don't know but what ever it was it froze that Grimm Dragon, the problem is that its attracting more Grimm to it" Drake replied

"so Beacon is flooded with Grimm?" Yang asked

"pretty much" Drake replied

Yang just let her head slump down as she looked out of the window "what's the point? A full school of huntresses and huntsmen and we still lost, we lost penny we lost the school I lost my arm and..." Yang paused as she remembered. "Pyrrha?"

"she, she didn't make it" Drake replied

Yang's tears ran down her cheeks like a river, Drake tried to comfort her but she just pushed him away and onto the floor. "just leave me alone!" she shouted

Drake stood up and dusted off his clothes, "ok I'll let you rest" as Drake walked out he took out her gauntlet and placed it down on a table. "thought you might want this" and with that Drake stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tai ran up to Drake followed by Qrow.

"is she awake?" Tai asked frantically

"yes but id give her a good hour or two, the news, well she's not happy at the moment" Drake stated

"oh" Tai replied

"is Ruby still out?" Drake asked

"yeah, whatever she did sure did take it out of her" Tai replied.

"I'm going to go and scout the area" Qrow stated before he walked out the door and into the forest.

"oh ok then" Tai said to himself.

"has he always been like that?" Drake asked

"pretty much, you want a drink?" Tai asked

"I thought you would never ask" Drake replied as they made they're way to the kitchen.

The little cottage in the forest was very homey, it was small but cozy, and yet still spacious, Drake sat at the dining table as Tai got out a bottle of rum and two glasses.

"so Qrow told me about your past, the and the whole wolf thing" Tai started

"oh it was interesting I hope?" Drake chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

"well it certainly wasn't boring" Tai replied "what was Yang like in there?"

"she's well she's angry" Drake took another sip of his drink "and rightly so, she has lost a lot because of this"

"well she's to strong to let this stop her" Tai replied

"yeah your right I just hope it doesn't take too long for her to bounce back" Drake replied

"that we can both agree on" Tai replied as the two clinked they're glasses together.

* * *

~the next day~

"so what's the plan Qrow?" Drake asked as the two roamed the forest for food

"well for the moment I'm thinking lay low and wait for Ruby to wake up" he replied

"and then?" Drake asked

"I don't know, Oz always had the answers or the plan but now he's missing I'm going to have to pick up the slack, I just don't know how yet, iv gotten some info that our enemy is in haven but apart from that I'm stuck" Qrow replied

"your going to leave aren't you" Drake asked

"yeah, not yet but I will when the time is right" Qrow replied

"do I even want to know what that means?" Drake asked

"probably not" Qrow replied as a dear came into view, in a split second Drake threw one of his katana's like a javelin using the bullet to send it flying into the deer's neck killing it instantly.

"well at least we've got dinner" Qrow stated

* * *

~back at the cabin~

As Drake and Qrow walked back in Qrow went to ruby's room while Drake took the deer to the back of the house to put into storage, when Drake entered the house Tai was sitting at the kitchen able.

"hey Tai, you ok?" Drake asked

"yeah, yeah I am, Ruby is awake" Tai replied smiling

"oh nice, she seem ok?" Drake asked

"yeah she does, better then Yang at least" Tai replied

"well maybe seeing Ruby will help Yang" Drake reassured

"I hope so, I miss our banter, Yang has lost her spark, and I think it is going to take time for it to reignite" Tai replied

"well like you said she's strong so it wont take to long" "Drake replied, by the way we got a deer while we were out so I put it in storage"

"ok good I'll prep it later" Tai replied.

* * *

~beginning of winter~

The month had gone by quickly, Ruby had recovered well but Yang was still missing her spark, Drake had been spending time with Tai the two getting along well, Tai had spent a lot of time on his own while his daughters where at school so having someone to talk to was nice for him, Qrow had spent a lot of time planning and scouting, he had also made his way back to beacon to see how things were doing but they had only gotten worse.

"Drake!" Tai shouted as he ran into his room

Drake looked up from under his covers, his cobalt hair as scruffy as ever his eyes half open.

"yes Tai?" Drake asked his voice groggy

"Ruby's gone! She left a note saying she is going to haven" Tai shouted

Drake jumped out of bed and got dressed in a flash as the two ran out of the house to search for Ruby but it had been snowing and any tracks she had left were long gone.

"nothing" Drake stated

"cant you track her by her sent? Like you did Qrow?" Tai asked

"its not that easy, Qrow is a very strong smell and not to mention, all this snow, they're are way to many smells, its almost blinding" Drake replied "hey did you see Qrow before we left?"

"damn and no why?" Tai asked.

"a while ago he said he was going to leave when then time was right, I think he has gone after her" Drake stated

"or with her" Tai replied grumbling "he was always a bad influence on her"

"maybe so but you know he cares for her" Drake stated before the two headed back to the house.

As they approached Drake saw Yang still looking out of her window, she hadn't done anything but sit there, she ate drank and slept there, the only reason she moved was to go to the toilet, Drake decided enough was enough, if this went on too long she wasn't going to bounce back.

"what are we going to do?" Tai asked

"well I don't think we can do anything, we cant track her but with Qrow following her I think she will be safe, maybe we should just wait" Drake suggested

"just wait? What if she gets hurt?" Tai reminded

"well if she can freeze a monster then I think she can deal with a few Grimm on her way to haven" Drake stated

Tai took a moment before sitting down "ok, ok yeah your right, she will be ok"

"I'm going to go and check on Yang, she needs to start training or she will start to loose her strength" Drake said as he began to walk to her room.

"umm you sure, she is still pretty angry" Tai said hesitantly. "she's a lot like her mother"

"oh I'm sure" Drake replied as he entered Yang's room

she was still just staring out of her window day dreaming.

"hey Yang, how you feeling?" Drake asked

"just leave me alone Drake" Yang replied looking out her window again almost like she was expecting something to change or happen.

"what are you doing Yang?, me and your Dad sure could use some help preparing our dinner if your feeling up to it?" Drake asked

"no I'm good, I'm just going to lay here" Yang replied zoning out again

Drake sighed before walking out of the room and closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen.

Tai looked to Drake hopeful but Drake just shook his head slightly before pouring the two of them some rum.

"she's lost her spark alright" Drake stated

"we need something to kick start her back into action" Tai suggested

"like what?" Drake asked as he looked at the pictures on the walls of Yang and Ruby when they were younger, one was of Yang playing with a small black kitten, Drake stood up and looked closer at the picture. "this may be a bit of a odd question but which side of the fence is Yang on?" Drake asked

"umm your right that is a weird question but to answer it she likes to jump from side to side shall we say" Tai replied as he took another sip of his drink.

"hmmm" Drake thought to himself

* * *

~three days later~

"your sure about that?" Tai asked

"yeah I'll be fine, its only a Grimm infested school and suffering city" Drake replied trying to keep himself light hearted

"well just try to come back in one piece" Tai stated before putting a hand over his face realising what he had said.

"I get the sentiment Tai" Drake stated before shaking his hand and stepping out of the cabin door and into the snowy forest.

"here kitty kitty" Drake to himself as he made his way back to vale


End file.
